Since the inception of inflatable tires, carrying a spare tire has always been perceived to be a necessary evil. However, associated with this need has been the logistical problem of where to unobtrusively mount the spare tire so that the vehicle space is not compromised and the spare tire will be disposed in such a manner that it is easily accessible yet relatively out of the way.
In 1969, in their U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,408, Jack H. Kost et al. disclosed a spare tire carrier comprising a cage for housing a tire, means on the bottom of the cage for mounting it on the frame of a vehicle, means within the cage for supporting a spare tire, pivotable latch means on the cage, and winch means. The device of this patent is relatively complicated, cumbersome, and expensive; and it contains a relatively large number of moving parts whose operation may be impeded after prolonged exposure to the elements.
In 1976, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,178, Edward L. Levesque disclosed an apparatus for mounting a spare wheel in the cargo box of a pickup truck. At column 1 of his patent, in discussing the prior art devices, Levesque stated that: "Various methods are available for mounting spare wheels and tires on motor vehicles . . . With pickup trucks, a first method is to suspend the spare wheel and tire horizontally beneath the frame . . . The principal drawback of this mounting is that the spare wheel and tire is exposed to mud, dirt, salt, as well as water and the like, thereby causing the wheel and tire to corrode and otherwise deteriorate." However, Levesque's solution to this problem requires the use of storage space in the truck for the spare tire which could advantageously be used for other purposes.
The problems with exposing the spare tire assembly to the elements with prior art assemblies was also discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,158 of Barr. A column 1 of this patent, in discussing such prior art assemblies, the patentee disclosed that: ". . . such spare tires are generally mounted underneath the bed portion of the truck and as such are in proximity with the road. The tire is usually held in place by a nut engaging a threaded support member. Since the tire is exposed and in proximity with the road, . . . the tire and its associated mounting device are subjected to dirt, road grit, corrosive elements, natural elements, and the like. Use of a spare tire is generally not required for a substantial period of time . . . Thus, after the truck has been driven for some time and the use of the spare becomes necessary, the threaded member and the nut are commonly found to be in mechanically frozen contact thus rendering their separation difficult or impossible. If such is the case, it may become necessary to damage or destroy the nut and its associated support member so that the spare can be removed."
In 1983, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,722, R. Nelson Gearhart disclosed a relatively complicated and expensive vehicle spare tire holder which contained a frame, an air-operated cylinder mounted on the frame, a push rod extending outwardly from the air-operated cylinder, and a wheel gripping means for engaging the sides of a wheel which is connected to the push rod. Because the holder of this system must be connected to a compressed source of air, complicated attachment, switching, and pressure monitoring means are required for its use.
In 1989, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,851, Daniel W. Arnett disclosed what was then the state of the art with regard to spare tire carriers used on heavy trucks and trailers. At column 1 of this patent, Arnett disclosed that: "Heavy trucks, trailers therefor and similar vehicles are generally equipped with a spare tire mounting bracket for storing a spare tire against the undercarriage of the vehicle, typically the rear portion of the vehicle. The spare tire is frequently secured to the bracket by means of a steel cable or chain which can be wrapped around the tire and the bracket, and the ends of the chain can be secured by means of a padlock. However, with a pair of bolt cutters, a thief can readily remove the spare tire from the mounting bracket."
It is an object of this invention to provide a spare tire carrier which can be mounted on a truck in a position adapted to minimize contact with road dirt, salt, and debris.
It is another object of this invention to provide a spare tire carrier which is lockable.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a spare tire carrier which is relatively lightweight.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a spare tire carrier which is relatively simple and economical.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a spare tire carrier which contains a minimal number of moving parts.